


Sogni inconfessati

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Lawliet [2]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, OOC, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il sogno segreto di L.Questa storia partecipa alla Flash Challenge: Bacio indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".Prompt: 26. Bacio nei sogni.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Series: Lawliet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660852





	Sogni inconfessati

Sogni inconfessati 

L si coricò su un fianco, stringendo il cuscino a forma di fragola al petto. 

_“Non penso che nessuno dei due ha bisogno di approfondimenti di biologia. Qual è veramente il tuo doppio fine? Cosa vuoi farmi dire?” disse Light, passandosi la mano tra i capelli morbidi. “O devo credere alla tua passione agl'insetti come alla nostra 'finta' amicizia?”._

_La luce del sole lo illuminava, dando vita ad un’aura lucente intorno a lui._

_L gli disse: “Non credo che sia una perdita di tempo per un genio come te. Non essere così modesto, apprezzi sempre la 'conoscenza'”. Aveva una farfalla posata sul dorso della mano e stava acquattato su un tronco._

_Light si sporse in avanti e gli posò un bacio sulle labbra._

_“Io non sono mai modesto”._

L sorrise, continuando a dormire. 


End file.
